I Was Made For Lovin' You
by TransformCobra
Summary: Will's old rival Bryan Ryan is about to cut glee club but Will thinks the unthinkable...


Author's Note: I had to make a story with Neil Patrick Harris's character Bryan Ryan in it. Of course if you don't know this is any Episode 1x19 "Dream On" Story. I don't own Glee, sadly but Ryan Murphy owns Glee and is amazing. Nor do I own any song lyrics in my stories EnjoyXD

* * *

Will Schuester's POV

Bryan Ryan, he was the guy that all guys wanted to be and all girls wanted. Of course who can blame them? Those wonderful eyes, that smile, and that nice ass of his. Damn how I wanted to be one of those girls how had a fling with him. Of course he was my enemy. Bryan was part of the new school board administration and had stopped by to give the glee kids encouragement. Boy, was I wrong. He ended up making fun of me and made Tina cry. Plus making a lame slam dunk, crushing Artie's dream sheet.

But I wanted to take his ass and grind it against my hard cock full jeans.

"Leave now Bryan" As much as I wanted the kids to leave so he and I could fuck but I couldn't. You are probably thinking, you were married Mr. Schue why love a man? Especially your rival in glee club back in the day? First I'm bisexual. I love both man and woman. Secondly, yes he is my rival but, a damn hot rival. I hated him because he may have been better and have the stardom cockiness soaked in his head but I secretly wanted him to my own.

"Later Will" Ryan said walking out the door. I was left with thirteen kids about to burst into tears. Well some of them.

"Hey Bryan, Why don't I buy you a beer?" My voice trembled at the slight eyebrow twitch Bryan gave me.

"Just for old time sake" He then agreed. Once we were at the bar we started talking. He then smacked his head against the table.

"I'm living a lie. I miss it so much. I'm miserable. Ever since I stopped performing I can't stand my life" He was sobbing at the moment. I put my arm around him.

"Look don't worry, I can help you" I went to the jukebox and put 'Piano Man' by Billy Joel.

"Remember Sectionals,1992 you sang this song, just you and the piano. I know this isn't as theoretical but you are going to sing again right now." I said to the whipping man. I started off the song.

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
Makin' love to his tonic and gin_

Bryan had wiped away his tears and before taking another sip of beer he belted out the lyrics. 

He says, "Son, can you play me a memory  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes."

He had stood right in front of me and sang into his beer and he looked alive. He loved to perform. I saw the old Bryan Ryan I knew and loved.

_la la la, di da da  
La la, di di da da dum_

Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us all feelin' all right

"What ever happened to you in the past it's over. But you got to give it another shot. There are auditions for a local Les Miserables this Friday and both of us are trying out." He lunged himself with open arms and said thank you softly in my ear. If only he knew how that was affecting me. This old man near us said he was tired of us singing and then the bartender told us to get out of the bar. With that we shoved ourselves out.

The next day all I was thinking about throughout the whole day was the auditions and Bryan. I couldn't help but think if he had accidently grabbed my ass or he did it on propose last night. After school I headed to the theater and got ready for my audition. To my surprise Bryan actually showed up.

"Hey bubby glad you showed up"

"Please don't distract me I'm trying out for the role of Jean Valjean" He interrupted

"Wow so am I" It wasn't the same Bryan I saw last night at the bar. But it was the old Bryan.

"Really what song are you singing?" He asked.

"I was going to sing _'The Impossible Dream'_ but I decided on Aerosmith's _'Dream On'_"

"Me too" For some reason I knew he was going to do that. Steal my audition song.

"Is there a problem up there?" The director of the show asked while turning around.

"Yea, this guy just stole my song" I yelled and pointed at him. He was my rival for a reason.

"Excuse me, I don't know this man. His caretaker just stepped away and I over heard he was a sex-offender." I wanted to punch him in the face.

"Do it as a duet" The director didn't care for the nonsense in the back. Of course I started off the song.

_Every time I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer _

_The past is gone It goes by, like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way Everybody's got their dues in life to pay _

If I wanted this part I knew I would have to give it my all. Then Bryan started his verse. The way he moved made me horny as hell.

Yeah, I know nobody knows  
where it comes and where it goes  
I know it's everybody's sin  
You got to lose to know how to win

_Half my life is in books' written pages  
Lived and learned from fools and from sages  
You know it's true All the things come back to you_

_Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year  
sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_

Dream On Dream On Dream On  
Dream until your dreams come true  
Dream On Dream On Dream On  
Dream until your dream comes through  
Dream On Dream On Dream On  
Dream On Dream On  
Dream On Dream On

You know the past few seconds of the song besides the jumping on the stage set and the chest pumps, I thought Bryan was staring at my ass. I couldn't let him get to me. Oh if I could just fuck him on the stage.

We got out to the parking lot. And he stepped close to me and I thought he was going to throw a few curse words at me but he just shook my hand and gave me a water he stole from the director's cooler.

"Thanks man" I said already finishing half the bottle.

"You know Will I underestimate you. You were a challenge today. That was amazing." Bryan actually paid me a compliant. He and I were talking on the hood of his car. He kept inching closer every time making weird excuses like; _"my butt's falling asleep" or "I think I'm making a dent in the car" _All I know is that if he gets any closer my body would just launch at him and kiss that man's face off.

"You know Will I loved the way you walked during our little number" He got really close to my face breathing down my neck. It was sexy and it was working. He licked my cheek. What the fuck he licked my cheek. But sadly it turned me on.

"Before I do this. What about your wife, Wilma?" I asked.

"She and I are having a difficult time in our lives. And I believe I caught her with my bubby Mike doing something at a local car shop. Will I want you" Bryan said right into my ear. It took me over the edge. With that been said I had him lay on the hood of the car as I started to eat his face off. His tongue was amazing dancing in my mouth. I took my hand and stroked his soft skin under his shirt. He gave a whimper as we still kissed. God, I was getting so hard.

"We should take this to my place." I said softly in his ear. His phone went off and he sighed in frustration. It was the school board calling to check all the clubs and try and cut one of them.

"I have to go." Bryan said gesturing me off his car. I got off and Bryan had noticed what our quick make out was doing to me.

"Later my friend. I will help you later. Promise" Bryan said seductively into my ear. My knees buckled a little. Back at school I still had Bryan on my mind. Damnit. During my lesson I believed I said _'I love Bryan Ryan'_ it was a good thing that most of the students only knew amore meant love.

* * *

Bryan's POV

"Sue you are a very impressive woman. I can't tell you how much you turn me on right now, have you ever heard the term anger sex." I lied through my teeth, I couldn't stand her. I only agreed to sex her because I was frustrated and I was going to cut her club budget.

"The only kind I know Bryan" Sue said with sex wanting eyes.

"I should tell you I'm married" I stated

"No problem"

"I'm still cutting up your budget" I had her hooked, lined, and sinkered.

"Uh, you win some you lose some" She agreed to the deal.

"Should I lock the door?" I asked.

"No, I got a secret room upstairs…like Letterman" Shit I definitely had her.

* * *

Will's POV

"Well I got you guys new costumes and all music books from every musical in the world. What you all need for a winning team in the future." Bryan surprised me.

"Let's thank Mr. Ryan everyone." I said everyone clapped and Kurt was looking at the bedazzled jean jacket.

"Congrats to you Will. You got the lead in Les Miserables. Oh and don't worry Bryan you got the role as town's person. You get a line back in Act II, 'Hooray' "I knew Sue did that to piss Bryan off. It worked. He took everything back and took the boxes and walked out of the room.

I figured he would be at the theater where they were doing the play. He was practicing his one word.

"Bryan please don't, think about those kids?" I asked

"As much as I don't want to. I need to cut some club budget." I thought of what Bryan would do to get this to happen.

"Oh my god, you had sex with Sue." I was disgusted at the words. I walked toward him. He broke down crying.

"It was horrible, she spanked me and called me 'daddy'" I didn't even want to put the image in my head.

"You know, I can make a deal with you. You can take my part in Les Miserables" I offered, he stopped sobbing and stared at me. "But it's going to cost you" he looked at me with that eager look. We ran upstairs and the was an empty room which had all the costumes for the musical. I crashed my lips with Bryan's and we slammed into a table. I got him to lean on the table as he bucked his hips to mine. Both are hard dicks rubbing against each other. I got mine and his jacket off and I tore his shirt. Bryan tore my shirt in half, I was sad that was my favorite shirt too. But the thought went away when Bryan bit and licked my nipple. I groaned softly.

I kissed and bit down his sculpted body and kissed a thin line above his jeans. I could hear him moaning for more. I slowly unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped it with my teeth.

"Oh…God" He said flustered. "Will just do it please?" I loved the way he begged for me. So I quickly got his jeans off and quickly took all of him in. I was deep thwarting him. He had arched his back and bucked his hips several times, but that didn't stop me. Every other time I felt him about to arrive I bit down on his dick with my teeth.

"Jesus, Will!" He was about to cry he needed to cum. I let him get off and he tasted wonderful. I stood up waiting for him to catch his breathe.

"Oh William I'm not done with you." He said in a very sexual manner. He yanked my jeans and pulled my body close to his. He gave me a deep kiss while undoing my jeans. He returned the favor He was really getting down. I had my back against the wall. It was like he was grinding his teeth against me the whole time. Every other bob, he put more pressure. After maybe five minutes I bucked my hips as far as I could and shot into his mouth. He didn't clean all of it up but he grinded on me and I was losing breathe. He spun me around. He was lobed up by grinding against me. He took his hand and stroked me few times and gently put his two index fingers in me.

"Oh…" Was all I could say. He got a rhythm with his fingers and scissor me couple of times.

"Bryan please!" I begged, with a very high falsetto pitch in my voice. It adversely turned him on as he positioned himself and quickly and slowly entered me. It was so tight but it felt so good. He waited a few seconds then got into rhythm. Oh my god it felt amazing. It got hotter and went even faster than before. He held my hips in firm place as he pushed farer into me.

"Ahh…God" I screamed "Bryan" He had hit that spot that made my voice ten times higher. He was ramming into me every thrust hit that spot in me. He then started stroking my dick and I was over the edge. I cum in his hand and I felt him come in me. But it was so good. He released himself from me. I was in slight pain but more pleasure for the moment. I didn't want him to stop. But as soon I got my breathe he had his jeans on.

"Well Will I won't be cutting Glee Club. That was pure amazement for me" He said as I was zipping my pants. I almost forgot he tore my favorite shirt up. So I zipped my jacket up.

"Thanks Bryan. You really are a nice guy" I said to him with a smirk.

"You too Will. You know we should do this again" He whispered in my ear. He was about to walk off.

"I want to eat your face off" I said grabbing his shoulder. He smiled and walked off.

* * *

It took me days to write this because half way through I thought about trashing the whole thing. But maybe it's just me. So please tell me Did you like it? Did you love it? Or...Did you hate it?


End file.
